The Dimensional Break
by Yamadori
Summary: Blue Dragon Game. Spoilers for near the end of Disc 3! Before a battle that decides the fate of the world, a chance event gives him one last chance to say goodbye... Shu x Sahlia


**Hey, I finally uploaded it! :D **_**The Tale of Sonata**_** is supposed to be the next story I update... But I never said anything about **_**not**_** uploading a story that can't be updated. ;) Actually, I'm sorting a few things out with **_**The Tale of Sonata**_**, so you **_**may**_** see some oneshots from me in the near future... Anyway... First, let me reiterate my warning:**

**SPOILER WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD AREA BEFORE THE END OF THE GAME! THERE ARE ALSO SPOILERS FOR THE EVENTS BEFORE THE DIMENSIONAL BREAK IS MENTIONED! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THESE THINGS, YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS!**

**Well, now that that's out of the way... This oneshot came about for two reasons - the first reason is because of my endless curiosity about the Dimensional Break, the void that appears towards the end of the game. The second reason is because I wanted to write a Shu x Sahlia oneshot, because that pairing is tied with Jiro x Kluke for my favorite pairing in the game. ;D Actually, I think that's all I need to mention... So, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon. But with all of the times I've had to write this disclaimer, I feel like **_**I**_** went into the Dimensional Break. XP**

Shu pulled himself up the mechat ladder, looking around. This place felt eerie; there was no wind, no water, none of the sounds of nature that he was so familiar with. It was horrible.

As he had watched Nene's hologram - or whatever it was - flash on the purple clouds, Shu thought his stomach was going to drop through the floor.

Not only was everyone in danger, but all the work that they had done to save everyone had been thrown out of the window. Nene had brought back the Eat-Yeet in Devour, the cold in Noluta, the tsunamis in Jibral. The Land Sharks in Talta.

Was Grandpa okay? What about Jiro's parents? King Jibral, the soldiers, the civilians? Sahlia...

Sahlia. He never got to give her the last of his Radiant Flour and Zephyr Chocolate.

"Hey! That cube over there," Kluke pointed to it. "It looks like Yasato!"

"Let's check it out." With that, Zola moved the mechat towards the cube.

* * *

Jiro rolled his eyes as he heard Shu and Marumaro start to get into a fight, likely about food; they'd been bickering about anything and everything since they landed on the Mecha Robo Cube. He leaned his hand up against-

Kluke giggled. "We don't need 50 Antidotes, do we, Jiro?"

"Huh?" he furrowed his eyebrows, then glanced over and saw where he'd put his hand - the buttons that determined the amount of items you were buying. With a small cry of embarrassment, he snatched his hand away, then flushed as he said, "Sorry."

"It's okay," she shook her head. Both her voice and cheerfulness dropped as she continued, "I think all of our minds are somewhere else right now." She glanced up at the blazing energy above them that connected the now-split earth.

The reverie was broken as Shu yelled especially loud. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Marumaro pulled on whatever it was that they were fighting over.

Kluke shook her head at them, then looked at Jiro again. "I can't believe they're fighting at a time like this."

Jiro offered a smile. "Maybe it's just their way of coping, you know? Maybe it's just easier for them to act the way they usually do, rather than become sad and let it eat away at them."

Something flashed in Kluke's eyes - Jiro was completely unaware to how close to home that had hit - but she returned his smile. "Yeah, I guess you're-"

"_Shu_!!!" Marumaro's yell was... Well, neither Kluke nor Jiro had ever heard his voice hold that amount of panic before.

They turned to see what was happening, but by then it was too late.

Shu barely had time to gasp before he'd tumbled into the black void behind him.

* * *

"Shu! Shu, can you hear me?!"

He groaned, unconsciously pushing his head further into whatever he was laying on - unfortunately, it felt less like a bed and more like dirt, so he stopped doing that right after he'd started. The voice was giving him a bit of a headache. But the voice also sounded very worried about him, and very familiar... He felt like he should respond...

"Shu, please, wake up!"

He knew he _needed_ to respond. Finding as much strength inside of himself as he could, he forced his eyes open.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Someone's hand fisted around the fabric of his shirt.

He blinked, clearing his eyes, then looked up to see- "Sahlia?" His voice was filled with surprised, but also relief.

"Shu..." she helped him sit up. "Are you okay?"

"I think so..." he blinked groggily. "What happened to-" His eyes widened.

"Shu?" Sahlia looked at him in confusion.

Without saying anything else, he pushed himself up and looked around. He was in Devour Village... But how did he get here? How was it even possible for him to be here? Everything looked the same as the last time he was here, except that to his right there was a-

"It just appeared all of a sudden," Sahlia answered his unspoken question. "I don't know where it came from. But as soon as it showed up, you kind of... fell out of it. I don't know how else to describe it."

He looked at her. "... Did anything else happen? Anything strange?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, turning towards him again. "Strange like what?"

"Like... The Eat-Yeet moving."

Sahlia shrugged. "Well, the branches and roots around the village still move every once and a while, but that's been pretty normal. I don't know why they're doing that, but I'm pretty sure you killed it."

_I was pretty sure, too._ He looked away from her. Out loud, he said, "But, nothing unusual?"

She thought for a minute, then shook her head. "No, not that I can think of."

For a moment, Shu was hit hard with temptation. A temptation to stay, to protect Sahlia, and all of his family and friends.

But... no. He closed his eyes. However he had gotten here, this wasn't where he belonged. He had to go back (or go forward, rather). If someone had been injured, or even died... if it was Grandpa... if it was Sahlia... That was his responsibility, and he was going to have to live with it.

"Shu, are sure you're okay?" he opened his eyes again, seeing Sahlia's concerned face not far from his own.

"Yeah, I am." He said it quietly, and not that convincingly.

"Shu, what's going on? I'm worried; I know there's something that you aren't telling me. Please... You know you can talk to me."

For a moment, he actually considered telling her. She'd probably think he was crazy, but... "No, Sahlia. There's nothing-" Actually... Maybe there was a way to tell her without really telling her. "Well... There was one thing I was worried about."

"What is it? I won't tell anyone, if that's why you didn't want to tell me."

"You probably shouldn't tell anyone, but you can if you need to. Anyway... I think Nene is about to unleash an attack on Devour Village. A bad one." His eyes darted at the spot where the Eat-Yeet once resided.

"What makes you say that?" Fear crept into her voice; she'd thought all of that was in the past.

"I don't know... I just have a really bad feeling. It's probably nothing, but I'd like you to be careful."

"Alright... If you say so, I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you..."

Shu tried, but he couldn't really help what happened next. Before either of them could say anything else, Shu had crushed her in a tight hug.

"Sh-Shu...?" Sahlia was blushing madly. She'd never been this close to him before... "What's going-"

"Please, Sahlia," His voice was tight and choked. She couldn't see his face, but he sounded like he was either crying or close to it. "Please, be careful."

He couldn't help it. Every time he looked at her, that scene played in his mind again and again... She had been so closed to being crushed by the village debris...

Sahlia surprised him when she hugged him back. "I will. Shu... I'm still not really sure what's going on, but please don't worry about me. I promise you, I'll be as careful as possible."

"Okay," He released her from the hug, though he still kept his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry that I kind of... grabbed you, and everything..."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine."

The two of them were silent for a minute. Suddenly, Shu reached into his pocket. "Here, I wanted to give you some more ingredients for your cookies."

"Thank you." she took them a little uneasily. Shu always said that or something similar when he gave her the Zephyr Chocolate and Radiant Flour... But something was different this time.

Hidden underneath the neutral tone of his voice, there was a kind of finality to his words, a finality that gave her the feeling that she may not be getting anymore ingredients from him for a long time to come.

* * *

When she came out of her house, bag of cookies in hand, she found him staring at the black void. The way he was looking at it... It was as if he was trying to make it disappear with just his glare alone.

"Shu?" Hearing her speak seemed to snap him out of it. He turned towards her as she said, "The cookies are done."

"Oh..." He took them from her, smiling. "Thanks." He paused for a moment, wondering if he should say more, then decided that he would. "I really appreciate you making these for me... They're always a great help."

She flushed. "You're welcome." Sahlia couldn't see what was so special about a cookie, but if it meant that much to him, she figured she had no business questioning it.

"I..." he swallowed. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go. My friends are waiting for me."

"I understand." She had a feeling that there was more going on than he was saying, but she didn't want to press him about it. She smiled sadly at him. "I'm not going to see you for a while, am I?"

He turned his head to look at her halfway. "If I ever see you again, that'll be more than enough for me."

She lifted her hand in farewell. "Take care, Shu."

He thought for a moment, trying to think of something say. What do you say to a person if you know that your words may be the last thing you tell them?

Maybe they weren't the best final words, but he settled on: "Stay safe, Sahlia."

* * *

After going through the strange black void, everything that had happened before he went down into that hole flashed before his eyes.

But... There was one thing that was a little different.

When he saw the scenes from Devour Village, and he saw Sahlia...

She knew what to do. She wasn't caught unaware like she had been before. She was actually _leading_ the villagers away from danger.

He'd given her the last of his chocolate and flour. He'd said his goodbye to her.

He'd made sure that someone he cared about was safe. And while he had no idea what would happen next, that was all that Shu needed to keep going.

**And that's the end! :D I think it turned out a little bit better than I thought it would... But I'm still unsure of how good it was. So, on that note, please review and let me know what you thought of it. :) Since it's a oneshot, there won't be any updates, but I'd still like to know what your opinion was. Also, I'm still trying to figure out how to reply to anonymous reviewers, so if anyone can help with that, I'd appreciate it. Anyway, that's all. Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
